


you split my universe in two

by WolfRain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Engagement, soft domestic bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/WolfRain
Summary: She’s the kind of girl who’ll cup a mans cheek softly, thumb soft over his skin, nothing but an angel in disguise.and her partner; She’s the girl with honey on her lips, dripping love and sickly sweet words. Skin full of warmth and eyes full of love, she’s the wolf in sheep’s clothing - as strongly as she loves, she will protect equal to that.





	you split my universe in two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this maybe a year ago, pieces anyway. Wanted an angsty but healing Blake in love with her newly-married Yang. Also first crack as slight-smut.

She’s the kind of girl who’ll cup a mans cheek softly, thumb soft over his skin, nothing but an angel in disguise. She whispers a threat in a mans waiting ears - but all Blake saw was his demeanor change, color drain from his face, and briskly walking towards the door without a glance at a soul in his path.

 

Yang had a half-tilted frown which softened when her eyes laid back onto Blake.

 

“Who’d he murder,” Blake asked her girlfriend as she approached their table at the restaurant/bar they were dining at after their engagement.

 

“His Integrity with that kind of flirting,” Yang replied with a huff, sitting down again. They resumed eating, smiling and kissing as if nothing had happened. Enjoying each other as if not another soul in the building around them exists.

 

Her black-haired girlf- _fiancee_ , was an average/small in height for a young woman. Beautiful, typically soft-spoken unless angered or frightened. At first glance nothing about her would seem threatening at all - an unfortunate mistake many have made in their past.

 

She’s the girl with honey on her lips, dripping love and sickly sweet words. Skin full of warmth and eyes full of love, she’s the wolf in sheep’s clothing - as strongly as she loves, she will protect equal to that.

 

The drive was comfortable, familiar. Honestly, anywhere Yang was felt like home to Blake - in this car, at a beach, on an entirely unknown and new continent or in their actual apartment… anywhere was home as long as she had Yang’s hand in hers.

 

Yang’s metal hand was on the gear shift when Blake placed her own over the robotic limb. Yang’s eyes looked to her hand for a second and smiled as she continued again to observe the traffic in front of them.

 

It was late, Midnight at least. The moon was half full, the particles trailing behind like frozen fractures of smoke. Stars barely visible with all the street lights and lit up buildings they passed on the ride home.

 

Entering their building, however, was more of a challenge. Yang sucking Blakes' neck and moaning into each kiss she placed upon her lovers’ skin. Blake had to breathe deeply to concentrate. She was making an easy task such as unlocking their door with a key seem almost impossible - especially when she wrapped both arms around Blake and nibbled her ear.

 

Somehow they managed to close the door and proceed to try to blindly maneuver their way to the bedroom. Blake walked backward as their eyes opened only for brief seconds to figure out their surroundings. The couple bumping into a couch, a side table, a wall - until the doorknob was within reach. Yang impatiently turned the brass knob and lifted Blake up, causing her to squeak as the bedroom door was left ajar.

 

Blake got down and Yang was pushed, her knees knocking into the end of the bed and suddenly sat at the foot of the bed, helplessly turned on. The quilt-textured cover on the bed soft underneath her, as Blake walked over to her with narrowed, dilated eyes. Her knees swiftly crawled onto the bed, effectively straddling the outside of Yang’s legs when their lips crashed together.

 

The eagerness finally burned itself alive inside Yang, lit from her feet to the top of her head, warming her up entirely. Blake sat down on Yang’s legs, arms wrapped around her head, pulling her lips closer, closer, _more_. Yang wrapped her arms around Blakes back, needing her warmth, her floral scent, her love; however tenderly fragile it may be.

 

 

Kissing at the foot of their bed, Yang made her feel comforted, soft, but in control. She was allowed to choose what they did, how far they went, how long. She needed this; they both did. Touch starvation, love, desire -they were the biggest motivators for why they couldn’t stop maintaining physical contact. It’s what made them kiss and breathe hot breath upon the others swollen and wetted lips only for a second before they dove back into kissing each other once more.

 

Their lips making slight pop noises every time they separated and rejoined back together. Blake let her tongue prod and rub against Yang’s bottom lip; not wanting to wait long and not having to as their tongues went into the others mouths. The wet muscle exploring the other, moaning into each other's mouths at the eager movement.

 

Blake could only hear her own heart pounding like an exciting drum, the blood heating her ears up to the point she could feel the slight drafts in the room on her normal ears. Hands in the others hair, trailing down a cheek, the jaw, the neck.

 

Blake enjoyed this. Which she thought could trigger her mind into thinking something could go wrong somehow, or that she should run; but she shoves it away. Not tonight.

 

She didn’t need these intrusive thoughts. She just needed Yang, this room; this bed, her lips, her neck… her… _her_ …

 

Blake moved away from kissing Yang; who, in a daze; looked at Blake in the eyes to make sure everything was okay before Blake started leaving wet kisses into her neck. Yang tilted her head in kind, eyes closed in pure bliss at the contact. It was like a cool washcloth on sunburned skin. Nothing but shaky relief. Determinedly, Blake discarded the suit and unbuttoned the dress shirt, pulling it down her arms and tossed it to the side.

 

Yang slid her hands up and under Blakes cotton shirt, lifting it up and off, pressing on Blakes back, causing their chests to press against one another. Bare chests and skin to skin… The warmth of hand-movement leaving lingering sensations on her fingertips, causing Blake to shudder at her hands’ movements. Soft spiky goosebumps spring on Blake’s back.

 

Blake’s fingers were ruffling into Yang's hair, tangled in its silky softness. It was like touching a waterfall made from sunlight as she pulled her hands away from her head and more tentatively drew them downward towards Yang’s shoulders, grip lighter.

 

As Yang scooted backward on the bed, undoing her black pants with one arm as Blake crawled with her - not giving a second to properly breath as their lips wove in and out of each other. Only a hot breath or two exchanged when her shoulders were impatiently shoved down near the pillows by Blake; Yang’s head making a soft impact onto the plush pillows, her hair splayed out around her like the suns rays.

 

“Are you - _mmm_ \- are - _mmph_ \- you sure?” Yang moaned out, between each insistent press of Blakes lips upon hers. Persistent, hot, and delicious smoothness each time.

 

Blake finally gave her mercy, sitting up -also straddling her-, panting. “Yes,” as she lifts up on her knees, slowly unbuttons and zips her own pants down, crawls forward as the pants slid off and drop unto the floor, they kiss and kiss and touch until breaths become more excited, noises squeak out, and relief eventually washes over them both as they lay panting in a form of love-drunken happiness.

—

She believed in soul mates before. Fairy tales, legends, magic, the heavens. Her mind loved it.

 

Blake thought she’d forgotten about it all. Moving in favor of growing up and only trying to live; survive.

Then she met this guy - and felt like all the believed was a scam. A lie for the faint-of-heart, the dreamers.

 

These days, though she’s still guarded, her walls and chains were melting slowly day by day.

 

Blake looked at her ring finger. The purple diamond glittering in the light that was trickling through their curtains in the bedroom. Maybe she lost her mind, letting her hurt; her scars - open again. It certainly felt that way for a while, anyway. Yang has helped these negative feelings float away.

 

Blake’s left hand drifted down. She went from slightly intertwined her fingers with the metallic hand that was dropped over her abdomen, covering an old but familiar scar. Blake rubbed over the smooth metal of Yang’s prosthetic, fingertips ghosting over balled knuckles, just brushing up and down them. Blake silently sighed in peaceful bliss, blowing her eyes for a moment and thanked whatever Gods above for blessing her with this fierce and dangerous angel.

 

Yang snored softly, gripping at Blakes' stomach with the hand Blake was softly petting - bringing Blake flush totally to Yangs front. Yang leaned her head down closer to the back of Blakes' neck - making the air she breathed in and out felt by Blakes skin. Protection, love, content.

 

This is the future she only thought existed in books and fairytales. Though it isn’t perfect, it isn’t a fantasy, it isn’t always romantic and soft and simple - it was love. It was security. This is a bond unbreakable by eye contact of their first meeting. Of trust, of commitment. Determination.Despite the road it took to be in this moment in bed, covered by a fluffy comforter, the smell of dawn and flowers, of sex - it was worth it. Every heartbreaking, guilt-ridden, happy and stressful moment, just to be here. To feel this.

 

This is what made Blake believe in love, in legends, and herself again.


End file.
